


there's nothing i hate more than what i can't have

by brittannie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittannie/pseuds/brittannie
Summary: Britta fucks herself in Annie's bed and Annie walks in on her.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Kudos: 44





	there's nothing i hate more than what i can't have

Britta disliked the idea of actually having to go to Annie’s apartment; she wanted to magically make herself appear, preferably appearing in Annie’s bed. Nevertheless, Britta found her way trekking up the stairs of Dildopolis to make her way to Annie’s apartment. Britta stopped outside of the door and pulled the welcome mat up from the side, grabbing the spare apartment key, once golden but has now faded, and placing it into the lock. She turned the key, turned the knob, smiled out of success, and stepped foot into Annie’s apartment.

Britta locked the door behind her and walked towards Annie’s room, passing by her table and her kitchen. She reached the doorway of Annie’s bedroom; the door obviously not bothering to be closed. A wave of adrenaline rushed over her – she thought about leaving – just turning around and pretending she was never inside Annie's apartment. That was until the familiar smell of Annie’s perfume hit her and made all of her doubts and second-guesses disappear; especially the ones about how wrong it is to fuck yourself in your friend’s bed. 

Britta nervously looked around Annie’s room and bit her lip, deciding whether or not she wanted the light off. She decided against turning the light on and took her signature leather jacket off, then her black jeans, leaving them on the floor and making her way to Annie’s bed. She sat on the edge and slowly lowered herself down, her head eventually hitting the pillow. All she could smell was Annie’s perfume, the familiar scent turning her on. Britta laid there staring up at the ceiling before she couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to do something about it.

Britta started teasing her nipples through her shirt, causing them to stick out into the purple fabric of her shirt. She closed her eyes and thought about how much better it would be if Annie was the one playing with her nipples, sucking her nipples. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second, allowing one hand to trail down to her pussy, stopping just before the hem of her underwear. She stroked her pussy through her underwear and moaned softly, her head pressing back into the pillow. She was feeling so sensitive and so, so turned on, and she could feel her clit getting harder with every passing second. 

Britta was barely touching her clit, just brushing it here and there, she didn’t want to cum already; she wanted to drag this out as long as she possibly could. She didn’t know if she was ever going to get the chance to do this again – fuck herself in Annie Edison’s bed. One hand still playing with her nipple, the other rubbing quick circles on her clit, her hips bucking up into the air, she was close, and she’d barely been touching herself. She forced herself to slow down again so she wouldn’t cum, but she was driving herself crazy. She wanted to have the satisfaction of fucking herself in Annie’s bed, she wanted to know that Annie would be sleeping on her sheets that were covered in her cum. 

Annie stood at her doorframe, arms crossed, looking directly at Britta, who was alternating between slowly rubbing her clit and sucking on her fingers. Britta had no idea Annie was there, in fact, she hadn’t even heard her come into the apartment, she was too engrossed in her own pleasure. Annie sighed, audibly, but Britta still had her eyes closed and legs spread, thinking about Annie. Annie cleared her throat – this time loud enough to grab Britta’s attention – because all of a sudden Britta’s eyes shot open in a panic, along with a gasp. 

Annie flicked the light switch on and Britta couldn’t stop herself; she couldn’t take her fingers off of her clit. She wanted Annie to watch her, deep down, and she knew Annie wanted to watch her too, judging by the way her eyes were locked onto her. But she never actually meant for Annie to find out – sure she thought about the concept of it – but she didn’t think Annie was going to actually walk in on her. And now that Britta was staring at Annie, absentmindedly stroking her own clit, the only thing that was running through her head was making herself cum for Annie.

Annie walked toward her own bedframe and stopped at the edge, never taking her eyes off of Britta. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, you know, just...f-fucking my s...” Britta let out a whine and couldn’t manage to finish her sentence. 

Annie made her way to the other side of the bed, sitting down and leaning herself on Britta and placing her hand over the blonde’s, guiding her hand, helping her touch herself. Annie looked at Britta with her best sympathetic look, pretending to feel sorry for the older girl.

“So what made you decide to do this? What finally made Britta Perry snap and borderline break into my apartment to fuck herself on my bed?” Annie asked her index finger barely on Britta’s clit, once again moving painfully slow.

Britta knew Annie was demanding eye contact – because when isn’t she – when didn’t Annie Edison want to establish dominance? But she couldn’t make herself look up at Annie – she didn’t want to look up at Annie. She didn’t know if this was out of fear or embarrassment, but the next thing she felt Annie’s hand leave her underwear to hold her jaw, forcing Britta to make eye contact with her. 

“Why, Britta? Huh? Why fuck yourself on my bed when you can have my fingers inside of you?”

“Because… I didn’t... didn’t think you wanted me like that,”

Britta tried to look away; tried to look at anything other than into Annie’s eyes. She failed this and ended up looking Annie in her eyes, feeling desperate to cum, desperate to feel Annie’s touch again. 

“But I wanted you… a-and I needed you. I… need you right now, Annie.” Britta said, tears forming in her eyes because of just how horny and desperate she was to be touched by her.

“I’ve always wanted you, Britta, isn’t it obvious? The way I stare are you,” she kissed Britta on the lips softly, “all of the glances, the little smiles.” She took her hand off of Britta’s jaw and trailed down to Britta’s underwear, taking them off, admiring how wet they are from Britta’s arousal. 

“And not to mention that almost every single time I’ve ever dressed up – it was for you. I just wanted you to notice me, but you never did…”

Annie leaned down and started kissing Britta’s neck, causing her to let out a long moan. Annie thought about how beautiful she was, but instead of saying that, it was translated into her fingers making their way back to Britta’s clit. 

Annie worked Britta up to the point of orgasm over and over, watching her whimper and shake. Every single time she brought her to the edge where even the slightest movement would cause her to cum – but Britta knew better not to move, she knew that she’d only be punished if she came without permission. Annie’s fingers continuously rubbed Britta’s clit — Britta every so often letting out an almost quiet moan. 

“What’s wrong, Britta? You never seem to shut up any other time.” Annie said, her lips only a few millimeters away from Britta’s neck, still all while rubbing Britta’s clit. Annie smiled ever so slightly before placing her lips on Britta’s neck, sucking, and leaving a bruise on Annie’s neck.

“I- I can’t. It’s too much, please, Annie,” Britta let out, followed by short pants. 

“Please what?” Annie flashed an evil grin at her.

“Annie.. don’t make me say it,” Britta whined, closing her eyes and trying her best to not grind up against Annie’s hand.

“Well, then I can’t help you, Britta!” Annie went to pull her hand out of Britta’s underwear, but Britta grabbed Annie’s arm, hard, and moved her hand back to her pussy.

“Ugh, fine,” she rolled her eyes. Please make me cum?”

“Well, since you asked nicely,” she resumed rubbing Britta’s clit, once again bringing Britta up to her high point and letting her back down. This time Britta didn’t seem to mind — because at least she knew Annie was going to let her cum. She’d let Annie do this all night if that’s what she wanted — she’d do anything Annie wanted her to do. If Annie didn’t want her to cum, she wouldn’t cum; it was as simple as that. 

After the first three times, Britta lost track of how many times Annie brought her to the brink of orgasm only to bring her right back down. At this point, her clit was swollen, throbbing, and she knew that any little touch was going to send her over the edge. She placed her hand on top of Annie’s as if to let her know she was going to cum soon — using her voice wasn’t an option right now. 

Annie kissed the side of Britta’s neck before rubbing faster, Britta turning into a whining mess next to her, knowing now that she needed to remove her hand from Annie’s. She didn’t say anything; she couldn’t say anything. The only things her mouth was allowing out were whines and whimpers. This lasted for a minute or so, Annie deciding she’d had teased Britta enough for one night. 

She put two fingers inside of Britta, her thumb now bumping her clit while she fucked her. Britta closed her eyes and tilted her head back; Annie knew she was close. 

“Cum for me, Britta,” she whispered in her ear, Britta continuously moaning and panting and grabbing onto the sheets. 

“I- Annie-,” Britta managed to let out. 

“Be a good girl and cum for me,” Annie whispered into Britta’s ear. 

That was enough to send Britta into easily the best orgasm she’d had in her life — screaming Annie’s name — Britta was shaking and cumming, her pussy literally squeezing Annie’s fingers. Her cum made a mess of Annie’s fingers, but Annie didn’t care. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Britta, Britta whining in disapproval. 

“See, doesn’t it feel better when I make you cum?” Annie smiled and brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean of Britta’s cum.


End file.
